


stupid dog

by zzleepy



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Jinhwan, Kinda Crack, M/M, drunk jinhwan, lapslock, what even is this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzleepy/pseuds/zzleepy
Summary: jinhwan was never the jealous type,but guess what,he's now jealous, not at a person, but adog.





	stupid dog

**Author's Note:**

> hello thanks for stopping by my bullsht :D i really dont know wtf this is lmao bye

jinhwan was never the jealous type. he believes junhoe is more of that kind than he is, and it truly ticks him off when junhoe throws tantrums mainly because it’s mostly due to childish jealousy towards hanbin and jiwon. hanbin is aware of this though, and junhoe just wishes he isn’t because it just sparks more ideas in hanbin’s brain to irritate him. hanbin gets touchy-feely with jinhwan, junhoe throws a fit. bobby announces he loves jinhwan the most, junhoe overheats. jinhwan sits on hanbin, junhoe explodes. he is pretty much a _human grenade_ now, and innocent alone time with jinhwan that involves no kiss or sex can barely keep him pacified.

but again, jinhwan, on the other hand, was never the jealous type. he kept repeating this thought all over his mind for atleast fifty-six times now and his coffee almost spilled all over because of his fierce stirring, but even if he hated even the slightest thought of it, he could no longer deny it.

today was an exception, because in this very millisecond, kim jinhwan is down to the deepest fucking atom of the letter j, _jealous._

and yes, not with a human, but a _dog._

junhoe is easily thrown off by even the slightest body contact of jinhwan towards others. he is truly the greatest epitome of childishness, but jinhwan is sure that the overall amount of junhoe’s immaturity could not compare to this.

if bbang daeng, junhoe’s new dog and jinhwan’s greatest source of jealousy, had a human brain, he’d probably feel bad seeing jinhwan writhe in agony as he plays and licks all over junhoe like jinhwan used to. but unfortunately, bbang daeng is just a white, small and dumb dog that just obliviously enjoys junhoe’s love and attention without the slightest consideration towards jinhwan’s feelings. had he known this would happen, jinhwan probably would’ve massacred every dog that comes in contact with junhoe.

jinhwan just wishes he can just take his heart out of his chest and peel this jealousy off its veins because damn jealousy just feels fucking _terrible_ and everytime he sees bbang daeng or anything that looks like it, he feels like bombing every single doghouse in the world.

since jinhwan is, again, the never-the-jealous type, he has absolutely not a single idea why he is having these thoughts of officially becoming the world’s first ever dog terrorist. half of his brain is screaming at him to just disappear because this is just too immature and would stain his image, and the other half is telling him to make bbang daeng disappear instead simply because that dog is a piece of sh—

_anyways._

while jinhwan is having the greatest internal dispute of his life, the _bitch_ who pours too much unnecessary attention towards its dog appears. oblivious to the warring countries in jinhwan’s head, junhoe grabs the box of dog food and pours an overly-generous (according to jinhwan) amount on bbang daeng’s bowl. the white dog jumps and wiggles its tail in joy, and jinhwan almost threw his cup on it.

“feeding a dog too much food can kill it, you know.”

jinhwan made sure not to leave even single trace of aggravation in his voice, but although he may not look like it, junhoe can read people well—

“you sound angry.”

_—their voices, atleast._

“are you worried that he will die?”

_“hell no i’m not and i won’t ever be”_ was probably the truest statement jinhwan said that never actually left his mouth.

“don’t worry, he won’t die because i’ll take good care of him.”

_“don’t”,_ another statement that jinhwan really means but never came into existence.

junhoe left and headed to his room while jinhwan was left cursing under his breath for a very lengthy period. his eyes shot daggers at the indifferent dog as if it can actually comprehend jinhwan’s burning feelings.

_“fuck you.”_ —the truest statement of all that actually made its way out of his mouth and gracefully entered bbang daeng's left ear, just to dance its way out of the right.

jinhwan felt helpless, and thought that maybe he just loves junhoe so much that even a dog that comes in between them can make him burst in rage. he wants everything junhoe gives to bbang daeng, the attention, the care, the look, the love, and even the dog food.

all of this mess just sounds so immature and is so not-jinhwan, and maybe this could even irritate the life out of junhoe once he finds out, but jinhwan just simply wants junhoe.

_that shouldn’t be hard to understand, right?_

  
  
  
  
  


“i’m back”

the entirely-spent jinhwan who marched his way to the convenience store to buy an exaggerated amount of soju and suppressed the feelings of loneliness and abandonment to stagger his way back to the of the dorm, was greeted by a scene considered cute to any human being, with the exception of him— junhoe and bbang daeng spending some quality time together.

jinhwan pretends to be indifferent about it, something he should normally be, and walked past them until he trips on air and almost broke the soju bottles, had junhoe not caught them.

“are you okay, hyung?”

_oh yes, i am completely fine with you spending an awful lot more time with a dog and neglecting your boyfriend who just cries in the shadows, yearning for your attention_ was something jinhwan wanted to say, but his pride would not permit.

“yeah, just tired.”

“looks like you can use some help. give it to me.”

“no, it’s okay. go play with bbang daeng.”

junhoe forcefully took the bottles which left jinhwan surprised. sometimes he doesn’t know who everyone really thinks is the oldest.

“i won’t take a no. let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  


it was awfully quiet unlike most times they spent together walking along the hallway. junhoe was either singing severely loud, senselessly talking, laughing, or they were either making out on the way or practically already fucking. junhoe could not understand the heavy tension in the air, and it carried on even as they entered the room.

“are you okay, hyung?”

it took a great amount of courage for junhoe to break the ice, because jinhwan looks like he won’t entertain any sort of existing question.

“i told you i am.”

“but why do you look so...”

junhoe couldn’t find the words, because jinhwan really looked incomprehensible. his face held a mix of many emotions, but they were all negative. junhoe knew of no word to describe it. it’s beautiful, but it looks so...

_“...sad?”_

jinhwan was at loss. he doesn’t like junhoe worrying over anything about him, especially if it’s just about a stupid jealousy episode of his that completely wrecked his entirety within a span of 5 hours.

junhoe placed the soju bottles on the small table near the them and sat beside jinhwan on the couch, scooting nearer with worry written all over his face.

“is something bothering you? it’s okay. you can tell me.”

_how in fucking purgatory can i tell you something like ‘i am apparently jealous of your dog spending more time with you than i am so please get its dirty paws off you before i snap its neck’_, jinhwan thought.

left with no excuses to think about, jinhwan just brushed it off and pulled out his trump card— _soju_.

“just drink with me.”

junhoe let out a loud sigh and threw himself to the backrest of the couch, with a light smile springing on his face.

“you always run away from problems using soju.”

jinhwan felt terrible having to make junhoe worry about something so shallow, but he could feel junhoe now. he could feel that junhoe is finally looking at him again, and it was something his heart earnestly yearned for that it almost moved him to tears.

“okay then, i’ll run away with you..."

jinhwan could feel his heart genuinely filled to the brim with joy.

_"...like i always do.”_

  
  
  
  
  


the night felt longer than usual as empty soju bottles decorated jinhwan’s dim-lit room. the green glass reflected the light of the lampshade beautifully. they spent the deepening of the night in the same room, and jinhwan was nothing less than ecstatic. even if all junhoe did was nonchalantly talk on and on mostly about how cute bbang daeng is, he is there, right beside him. he can feel junhoe, and they are together.

but jinhwan admits, he feels truly horrible that junhoe talked about bbang daeng a whole lot more than he expected. it was as if junhoe was there, but he wasn’t. jinhwan apparently stopped listening halfway through and just mindlessly looked at junhoe throught the gaps between his bangs, savoring the moment they were actually together again after what felt like an eternity to him.

it wasn’t long until it was junhoe’s turn to simmer down and jinhwan was finally drunk enough to babble on and on about things that made everything but sense. jinhwan talked about how he wanted to be a lollipop when he was a child, how completely stupid the kissing-under-the-mistletoe-thing is, and how he believed all honeybees have spouses to call them “honey”.

jinhwan kept laughing like a retard as junhoe laughed with him, and they truthfully no longer look like idols, but just two neighborhood idiots that are completely drunk and are apparently in a world of their own. they were quite energetic until the night worn them out and jinhwan was left curled up on the couch, tracing circles on the mouth of his seventh bottle using his finger while junhoe stared at him, dazed.

“ya, koo junhoe.”

jinhwan sounds really drunk and out of his mind that junhoe knew that nothing out of anything he’ll say will make sense.

“what is it?”

jinhwan then grabbed a pair of fluffy dog ears from the nearest cabinet and worn them on his head with the softest look on his face.

_“arf.”_

_holy jesus christ is this a trial for all the sins i have committed because i am a man and this is, with all due respect, merciless,_ junhoe thought.

jinhwan looked at him with indescribably beautiful puppy eyes. junhoe was sure jinhwan could no longer be any cuter than he is until this very moment, where jinhwan is atleast a hundred and seventy-eight times cuter. he looked so small under the tall man’s structure, but the dog ears, for some unjustifiable reason, made him look even smaller. he just looks so cute junhoe could lose all his self-control any minute now and fuck all the living daylight in him.

“w-what are y-you doing...”

_“arf.”_

_goddammit stop being so cute._

“a-are you t-testing me?”

junhoe couldn’t even say a sentence without stuttering. he never knew dog ears can end wars.

“will this do to be bbang daeng now?”

junhoe was stunned. he froze as jinhwan just stared at him with watery eyes and flushed cheeks, holding an empty soju bottle with his tiny hands.

“w-what?”

“will this be enough to make me bbang daeng...”

junhoe’s mind searched up all the possible statements he may say next that could make the current statement make sense, and there was nothing he could find.

“...so you’ll look at me again?”

“but i look at you all the time!”

“no, you don’t.”

jinhwan was completely unsure of what he is getting at, but he knows he is just completely drunk and he’ll just let soju take the wheel for him.

“not with the way you look at bbang daeng.”

that’s it, soju just entirely revealed to junhoe his jealousy episode but he is fully open to all criticisms and laughter he can get because he deserves it.

“i don’t know what you are getting at, hyung.”

“i don’t either.”

jinhwan’s face began to sink.

“it’s just, i know this is really stupid and immature and all,”

“but i really like you junhoe-ah, and i can’t stand a dog taking all of your attention from me.”

as of the moment, jinhwan simply wishes he can disintegrate and completely disappear into thin air and never be found.

“ah, this is really stupid.”

jinhwan can feel tears welling in his eyes. his cheeks turn even warmer as he gathers his knees near his chest, embracing them with a bottle at hand.

“i feel terrible. who would get jealous of a dog who doesn’t even know anything?”

“i know i’m immature. go ahead and laugh. i, myself find it funny but i...”

jinhwan’s tears finally made it’s way out of his half-lidded eyes. he could feel the coldness rolling down his flushed cheeks, and he was sure he looks really pitiful right now, fussing over a tiny, white dog.

“...i really want you, junhoe. you get jealous all the time and you claim me all the time and i just...”

“i, too, just want you to be mine alone! even if it’s a dog i—"

before jinhwan could finish, thick, warm lips have already pressed against his own. junhoe cupped his face and held him closer, angling his head for a deeper kiss. jinhwan smells like alcohol, and junhoe is getting drunk of him.

both pulled away gasping for air and breathing heavily. jinhwan is a mess, but he was just so beautiful. it was a sight not a single existing person could resist.

“did you think i can hold out until morning with you looking like that?”

as far as junhoe knows, this situation is supposed to make him sad or guilty or something like that, but he is surely _not_ feeling any of those. he is just entirely horny, turned-on, and really hungry for jinhwan. who could blame him? with those dog ears, any sane person would be stripped of its morals.

“you don’t know what you got into the moment you put that on, hyung.”

junhoe moved closer to jinhwan until there’s practically no space between them. lightly holding jinhwan’s chin, junhoe tilted jinhwan’s face towards his own and licked his lips, enough for him to realize what he has done.

_“those dog ears are landmines.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i'll leave it to ur imagination what happens next ;)  
  
  
hit me up in twt ;) @hyeongjuwu_


End file.
